A Very Supernatural Journey
by sugarx123
Summary: Max and the Flock are headed towards Forks. They run into some wolves and vamps, sending them back towards California. In San Fran, they meet some Halliwells. MR/Twilight/Charmed crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. For those of you who are reading my other story I'm so sorry. I'll try to update ASAP. For those of you who aren't I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Very Supernatural Journey

Hi. I'm Max. But of course you already know that. If you don't you need to pick up my books and read those first.

Anyways, it's been a year since you last heard from the flock and me. We're flying over Washington state currently but it looks like it's about to rain so we're gonna stop soon. You don't even wanna know what it's like trying to fly in the rain. Me, Fang, and Ig could probably make it but the kids can't.

"Maaax…"

"There's a clearing we'll stop in right ahead" I said quickly, successfully cutting Nudge off. We all landed and I stepped into leader mode.

"Ok. Nudge, Gaz, go find firewood. Angel, try to coax some animals into killing themselves or something. We're running low on cash. I'll help Ig and Fang clear a spot. Go!" I shouted. Everyone ran off to do their jobs.

10 minutes later we were sitting around the campfire when I saw Angel yawn. Now that I looked Gazzy's eyes were drooping and Nudge was leaning heavily on Ig who was "resting his eyes" while leaning on a tree.

"Ok bed time lets go." I heard a bunch of groans and "but I'm not tired"s but I ignored them and stuck out my fist. I called first watch after we did our ritual. They laid down and fell asleep

- ~ - ~ - ~ -

The next day we spent exploring the clearing we landed in. It was a meadow. A very pretty meadow with a stream that the kids were playing in. It was places like this that reminded me why we were fighting so hard.

I looked over at Fang to see him quickly looking away. *sigh*. Fang's another problem. I've finally realized that I love him but what if he doesn't love me back? And what happens to the Flock if we split up? It just won't work I guess.

I saw Ig's head shoot up.

"What is it Ig" I shouted.

"Shh! Everyone just listen." Everyone was quiet. I started hearing this whooshing sound.

_Max. Something's coming._

"U&A now!" I shouted. In seconds they were all in the air but I could see something now. If I took off it would see my wings. I couldn't expose us so I started running in the opposite direction.

I was running as fast as the average hybrid could and this thing was still gaining on me. It was starting to look more human now. I could see another one behind it trying to get it to stop.

Suddenly it was like I crossed over a line or something. It, who I now found out was a guy, just stopped. I stopped, gasping for breath, and my Flock landed behind me, wings tucked in. The other creature was a girl.

I caught my breath and straightened up.

"What do you want" I growled at them. They looked calmer and almost apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I lost control back there" the guy said in a velvety voice. "I'm Edward and this is Bella." He held his hand out as if thinking that after he chased me through the forest I was gonna go all cheery and shake his hand, smiling. Instead I just glared.

Ig touched my shoulder. I looked back at him to see his head cocked, our sign for listen. I strained my ears and heard twigs snapping, getting closer.

A guy walked into the clearing wearing only shorts and shoes. Waiting, as if for a signal, in the shadows were… wolves? I looked over at Fang, my face no doubt visibly paler. He had come to the same conclusion.

"Erasers" I hissed. The wolves' ears perked up. One of them looked at us and growled. I glared back at it and snarled.

"Paul" the guy from earlier said warningly.

"Fang, watch that one" I whispered and nodded at the one who barely stopped growling. He nodded at me and I turned back to the argument.

"Sam, they aren't vampires" Edward was saying.

"Then why can they see the guys, why are they so tall, and how are they so inhumanly beautiful" he replied.

"I don't know but they're not vampires." The wolf was growling again.

"Well then why don't you-" "Max look out" Fang shouted.

I looked at the wolf who was growling to see hem pouncing at me. It was too late to move. Before I knew it I was on the ground, 6 newly made, deep scratches on my body.

The blood was coming fast. Ig wouldn't have time to stitch them. I don't even think I would make it to the hospital in time.

"Fang, I have to tell you something but first you need to make me a promise. 'Kay?" He took my hand and nodded.

"Promise me you'll take care of the kids for me. Just take them to someplace and settle down. Keep them safe." "I won't need to, you're gonna be fine" he growled at me.

"Just promise. We both know there's a pretty good chance I won't live through this. Please." He looked away and sighed.

"Okay. I promise. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I…wanted to say that…I-I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max. That's why you're going to be OK. I need you. **We** need you.-"

"I'm a doctor. I can help. But I'll have to cross Sam."

"Sam. It's my fault. I thought she was a leech, it wouldn't have killed her. Let them help." I hadn't realized 6 more people around Eddy and Bella, and another guy like Sam. Sam sighed.

"Okay, just hurry." The doctor ran over in his white coat and I instinctively shied away.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He turned to Ig. "Hand me the needle and wire." Ig complied, knowing it was our only chance.

He began to stitch me up, abnormally fast. Before I knew it he was done.

"You should be fine but you need blood." Fang stuck his arm out. When I started to protest he simply stated,

"I believe I owe you 3 pints right?" and smiled. All efforts towards resisting melted and I nodded.

"3pints" the doctor yelled. "I can't take 3-" He stopped when he caught Fang's glare. He sighed and did what he was told.

I felt Fang tense when he came towards him (he was still holding my hand). I couldn't watch so I looked over at the Flock.

Ig was trailing his fingers over my stitches in awe. Nudge had leftover tears streaming down her face so I smiled at her causing her to smile back. Gazzy was fiddling with something in his pocket while glaring at the wolves. He felt my gaze on him and turned to smile innocently at me . I gave him my 'You don't fool me' look and it faltered for a second. I looked at Angel. She had her head cocked slightly looking confused.

"Ang, what's up" I said aloud.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied.

_Max they're not normal._

'What do you mean honey?'

_The pale ones are vampires. The other two and the wolves are werewolves. The wolves' minds are connected. The vampires are vegetarians. They only drink animal blood._

'OK sweetheart. Thanks.'

I felt a needle prick my arm and jumped before remembering what Doc was doing.

"Sorry" I mumbled

When he finished I jumped up and winced when the stitches tugged at me. I sighed.

"'Kay guys, lets run. It's raining again." I turned to Fang and glared. "We're going south, where it doesn't rain buckets every day."

I heard some groaning.

"OK Max!" I turned and smiled at Angel.

"Wait! Where are you going? I mean you can stay with us. It's the least we could do." The guy, Paul I guess, was looking at Sammy, who nodded.

"Sorry. We don't room with wolves or vamps" I replied, glaring. Sammy turned to me.

"How'd you know?"

"We have a couple tricks up our sleeves" I said while winking at Angel who beamed.

"Come on! Lets go, we don't have all day!" I shouted. We turned our backs on the supernatural-Forks, and headed back toward California.

* * *

**OK I have most of the next chapter ready so I'll update soon. I hope you liked it!  
-Sugarx123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I just want to let you know that I might not be very consistant with updating because I'm writing this now. I don't have the next chapter ready to put up so I'm sorry.  
Sugarx123**

* * *

Purity POV

Hi. You provably have no idea who I am right now. But I'm sure you've heard of my mom and her sisters. The Charmed Ones. They have 3 kids each now.

Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo have Wyatt, Chris, and Prue, who's named after my dead aunt I've heard. Wyatt has whitelighter powers and can make a shield. Chris has whitelighter powers and can travel through time. Prue can astral project and has telekinesis.

Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry have Henry JR., and the twins, Faith and Hope. Henry JR. can orb, heal, and teleorb. The twins can feel each others emotions, hear each others thoughts, and when they're together they can control the four elements.

My mom and dad, Pheobe and Coop, had triplets. Patience, Pamela, and me. We can hear each others thoughts, feel each others emotions, and have premonitions of the past, present, and future.

Anyways, soon we're leaving the manor behind. We had to finish this year of school first though. We're getting new students on Monday. My sisters and I can't wait.

-

~ - ~ -

Max POV

It's been three days since we were attacked by wolves and vamps, then saved by a vamp doc.

Anyways, we're now in San Fran which is nice and warm, thank god. It's a little close to Death Valley but we destroyed Itex, right?

Anyways, we're gonna stay here a while and, unfortunately, start school. Now don't look at me like that. The kids really want to and I can deal.

The only problem is we can't afford a house. So instead we have a permanent campground. Oh well.

Since school starts tomorrow, we were dragged on a thankfully uneventful shopping trip.

Ya those injuries I got from the wolf-guy Paul? They still haven't healed and it's been three whole days!

As you can tell I'm on watch. Soto keep myself occupied I'm ranting.

And now my watch is over. I walked over to Fang to wake him up. As soon as I touched him he tensed and his eyes flew open. When he saw it was just me he relaxed,

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied and smiled. "Your watch." I emphasized my point by yawning. He chuckled and nodded.

"Night." I lied down and fell asleep.

-

~ - ~ -

I woke up happy until I remembered today's activities. Then I groaned. I heard Fang laugh and couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes and his face was right there. He kissed me and said "Time to get ready for school!" sarcastically. I groaned again and winced.

"Whoa, separate. Now" Iggy yelled. I jumped up and smacked the back of his head.

"Okay guys. Time to head to" gulp "school" I said my voice going shaky. The kids all cheered. Of course they won't freak out every time the bell rings. They're too little to remember.

-

~ - ~ -

We dropped the kids off at the elementary and middle schools then headed to the office. Fang and Ig have almost all my classes except History and LA. Oh well. I headed off to LA when the bell rang and I jumped remembering all the Erasers pouring through the doors running straight at me. I couldn't help but shiver. This was gonna be a long day.

I met up with the guys and headed off to trig. The bell went off and I winced & jumped. Fang came and wrapped his arms around me. I burried my face in his chest and tried to stop the oncoming memories.

When I stopped shaking we headed to class. When we got there, the teacher signed our slips and we sat in our seats. In the back by the windows.

Let me tell you. Trig is not our high point. Ig was better at it from all the years of bomb-making. Fro once, when the bell rang, I was glad. That didn't stop me from jumping though.

I looked over at Fang and our eyes connected. There was empathy and horror in them. His mind was showing him the memories. I gulped and sighed.

We stood up and headed to our own personal h***. Biology.

We got to the class before the bell rang. This teacher decided to have us introduce ourselves. I sighed and turned to the kids who, in turn, stared at us.

"I'm Max. This is my brother Derek" I pointed at Ig " and our family friend Jim." I pointed at Fang. Ig waved and Fang nodded.

"We travel around a lot and Jim's parent died in a hiking accident. Him and his adoptive sister live with me and my brothers and sister and our parents. WE like to go camping and spen our time outdoors. Tha-"

The bell chose that instant to ring. I jumped about a foot in the air and grabbed Fang. I looked at the door expecting it to bust open with 100's of Erasers waiting to rip me to shreds. Terror was written in every line of my face. Until, of course, I heard laughter.

I turned back after hearing someone shout, "What's up with the new kid!", causing another round of laughter. I turned to the culprit. I shot him one of my death glares. He instantly stopped, his flushed cheeks turning pale. This just caused me to smirk.

The teacher. Not seeming to notice or care about our exchange, just sighed and pointed at three seats. We took this as an invitation and gladly sat down.

I took a deep breath, intending to let it out in a sigh, and tensed when I first caught the antiseptic smell. I grimaced and looked aver at Ig. His face was even paler than usual, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

I tapped one of his hands to remind him I was here and watched him slowly relax. I glanced at Fang to see him looking at the teacher, a bored expression on his face. Of course I could see the slight tightening around his eyes.

"So this week, we're going to start studying hybrids." My head snapped around to stare at him. He caught me looking.

"Is there a problem with that Ms. Martinez?"

"Well it's just that that's what we were doing when we were hiking. Studying different types of hybrids" I replied, trying, yet failing, to het out of studying something I grew up around.

"Then you can help me explain the lesson now won't you" he said as more of a statement than a question.

I couldn't help sighing.

"So, three types of hybrids are…" he continued. A boy raised his hand.

"Thank you Chris" the teacher said.

"Plant-plant, animal-animal, plant-animal" the boy, Chris, said. The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Today you're going to write about everything you know about hybrids. Don't give me those 'I know nothing' papers and turn it in. I want at least a page, front and back. Get started" the teacher announced before sitting at his desk, resuming what he was doing before class started.

I took out a notebook and pencil, let out a shaky breath, and started writing. I let my memories take over, though carefully keeping out the human experiments. Every now and then I'd shudder, remembering a particularly horrible combination, and the resulting death. I think I might have even let a few tears drop.

This time when the bell rang, I jumped because I didn't realize the hour was over.

"Hand in your papers to the bin and you can leave."

I stood up and handed in my paper before walking over to Fang. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Honestly? I'm not so sure at the moment. But I will be." He seemed to accept my answer but I didn't have to look at his face to tell he was worried. I knew him too well.

I grabbed Ig's hand, Fang's arm still around me, and left the classroom. We split when we got to my class and I headed in.

This teacher fortunately didn't make ne introduce myself and waved me to the only empty desk. I sat through history, staring out the window, remembering my childhood. This time, when the bell rang. I was relieved.

I met up with the guys and we headed to the cafeteria. We were very hungry from our first four hours of school so we probably looked like pigs. Did we care? Of course not. If they had 2% avian genes inserted into their DNA, they'd be hungry too.

Fang's eyes kept flicking to me, probably trying to see if I'd had my mental breakdown yet. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? Yes this is hard on me. Yes I hate it. But I'm doing it for the rest of our family so you need to stop treating me like I'm a breakable object!" I yelled.

He just blinked which caused me to get even madder. I clenched my jaw and stomped off to an empty table. Along the way I lost my anger and sighed. I couldn't hear them behind me but I knew they were there.

I sat and mumbled "sorry" before stuffing my face.

After lunch we headed to Spanish. We all were fluent in this and French but it was mandatory. At least it's a class I won't fail miserably in.

-

~ - ~ -

After Spanish, we all headed to gym. Finally a class that I knew I'd be good in. We walked in as the bell rang, once again causing me to jump. I shook it off and we headed towards the teacher.

"You guys don't have to join in today. We'll get you your uniforms tomorrow" she said.

"Ummm" I said while glancing at the guys on either side of me. "We'd rather just join in today."

Her eyes widened and her mouth quircked into a small smile. She nodded.

"Okay guys. We're runnin' today. Head out."

So my first day of public school was a very interesting on.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. R&R!  
Sugarx123**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I try but I haven't been in the writing mood lately. I'll try to update again soon. -Sugarx123**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, once again causing me to jump, we were outta there. We flew to the middle and elementary schools to pick up Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Then we headed off to our lovely campground.

We ate the last of our food supple and I sighed, knowing we'd have to go to the store tomorrow and use even more of our quickly dwindling pile of cash. Oh well.

Before the Flock went to bed, I had first watch, we all stacked-and-tapped. They headed off to bed and I got into position for watch.

It was time to wake Fang up for his watch. I sighed and stood up. The contents of my stomach swirled and I ran to a bush before crouching and puking my guts out. This must have woke Fang up. He was there, holding my hair and rubbing between my wings, in two seconds flat.

When my moment was over I sat up and wiped my mouth. I opened my eyes and grimaced before I turned my face to Fang. He looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and leaned into him, placing my head on his chest. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"It's going to be okay" he said.

And that made it all better.

When I woke up, I realized two things.

The bad thing, we had school again.

The good thing, it was Friday. This, of course, meant I didn't have to go to school tomorrow and deal with that stupid bell ringing all day. Yay!

My first two hours passed swiftly with me jumping every time the bell went off, again.

We walked into biology and sat down in our seats. Class started and I tried my best to ignore the teacher. When my paper landed on my desk I was actually surprised. I must be losing my touch. Well at least I got and A. The only points I got off were for spelling.

"Ms. Martinez, could you come here please? Bring your paper" Mr. So-and-so said. I stood up with my paper and walked to his desk. I threw a glance over my shoulder to Fang who merely shrugged. Ig had tensed when he heard my name.

"What's up" I started, trying not to sound nervous.

"Ms. Martinez, you had an excellent paper but I have to ask where you saw all these hybrids."

"Umm. I didn't really see them. My parents just passed on their knowledge to us."

"Well maybe I should meet these parents."

"You can't, they're out of town. Camping. We're supposed to meet them tomorrow morning at the site."

"Okay then. I will meet them sometime, though, correct." He said it as more of a statement but I answered anyways.

"Yea." I nodded and headed back to my desk.

"Mr. Brandon will you come up with your paper please?" Fang looked at me. I rolled my eyes and he grinned before walking up to the teacher.

By the end of the class he had called up Iggy too. We all said basically the same thing, thankfully.

School passed by quickly, with me jumping at the beginning and end of every class.

At the end of the day we split up. Fang went and got the kids. Ig and I went to the grocery store.

Ig and I were walking through the aisles getting enough food to last a month for a regular human. It would probably be gone in a week.

I wasn't paying attention when I turned a corner and crashed into another cart. Iggy burst out laughing behind me. I sighed and crouched down, trying to gather everything that fell out of my cart. I picked the last grocery up and stood. Someone cleared their throat.

"I believe that's mine." I looked up to see that guy from biology.

"Hey you're Chris, right?"

"Yea." "Hold that thought." I turned around and smacked Iggy in the back of his head. Then I turned back to him.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you just smack him?"

"He was calling attention to us. He was being too loud."

"Oh, well um, can I have my stuff back?"

"Yea, here." I handed him his stuff and he walked away.

"Well I better warn Fang about him" Ig said. I smacked him again and we headed to checkout. When we got up there, Chris and two other people, a girl and a boy, were standing there.

"Oh, hey guys. This is my brother, Wyatt, and my sister, Prue. This is Max and her brother Derek. They're in my biology class." When Chris finished introducing us I looked over at them. Some animalistic instinct told me they were… different.

"Do I need to talk to Bianca about this?" Wyatt said jokingly. I winced and glared at Iggy when he opened his mouth, temporarily forgetting his blindness.

"That's exactly what I said. See Max. I'm not the only one who thinks this needs to be mentioned to Jim." This earned him, yet again, another smack.

"You know if we ever get stopped you're going to have to explain all the bruises" he said before rubbing his head. I just smirked.

"Does this happen often" I heard Prue say.

"Only when he gets on my nerves so… yes. It does."  
"Next please!" we heard the cashier yell. They started unloading their cart.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Chris yelled as they walked away. We waved.

When the cashier finished we pick up our bags and headed outside. I did a quick 360 and we walked toward the forest. After checking around one last time we took off, flying back to our campsite.

We landed and were quickly overcome by hungry flock members.

"Guys! Let them up" Fang shouted. The kids quickly dispersed. I jumped up and set the bags down in a pocket in the dirt. Fang walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms, put mine around his neck, and laid my head on his chest.

We just stood there for a while. I was slowly relaxing after a day of school followed by a trip to town for groceries.

"Better?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yea. Better."

"If school is affecting you that much, we don't have to go."

"I know but the kids really want to and I can't do that to them. Besides, we all need a wider variety of education. I don't want them growing up like we did." He sighed and looked down at me.

"I know what you mean. They can still go though. We can stay here."

"But we can't do that to Iggy either. We can't send him there alone." He sighed again knowing he wasn't going to win.

"You know for someone who doesn't want to go to school you sure put up a hard fight."

I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. My smile widened before I kissed him back. We broke apart but kept our foreheads touching.

"I love you" he said. I smiled.

"I love you too." His face broke into a smile, instantly brightening my day. We heard some bell-like chiming and my face screwed up in confusion. When a twig snapped we both instinctively tensed and faced where it came from.

"What now?" I muttered my breath.

This couldn't be happening. We just started our lives; they couldn't do that to us. I looked at Fang, panic in my eyes. He shook his head slightly. No erasers.

"We know you're there!" he shouted.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I yelled.

We heard a sigh and more twigs break before someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Chris stepped into the light and I relaxed slightly, glad he wasn't and Eraser but wondering why he was here.

"We were just going for a walk" Fang said, once again coming to my rescue.

"Well then why are there groceries behind you?"

"You know, Chris, you shouldn't dig into other people's problems. You might end up hurt." Fang took a menacing step forward.

"I think I can take care of myself" Chris said and made the mistake of taking a step toward Fang. You see, in the animal world this would be considered a challenge. We've been trained to be animalistic when it comes to stuff like this.

Fang could tear him apart.

This would not be good.

"**Jim.** Come on. He doesn't realize you could kill him if you wanted to. Don't ruin this for the kids." Fang closed his eyes for a minute before picking up the groceries, giving me a look, and walking back to the Flock.

I sighed, threw a look at Chris, and followed him. When I got there I looked around. Angel was talking to Total. Nudge and Gazzy were arguing about one thing or another. Iggy was cooking.

It took me a minute to find Fang. He was sulking in the shadows, only half visible. I sighed and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on mine and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. There's just something messed up about him" he said.

"I know." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Maybe we could take a couple days off next week. For our sakes" I said quietly.

"Yea" he said simply.

"Dinner's ready!" I stood up and walked over to the fire, him following shortly behind me. All I could think was…

Thank God it was the weekend.


End file.
